


you make my soul sing

by helsinkibaby



Series: Tennessee Whiskey [5]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Figuring Things Out, Het, Musicians, Pre-Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 23:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10581273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: On one of their coffee walks, Joe realises how he feels about Caitlin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the one million words weekend challenge. Mine was the song "Sweet Sweet Girl (I'm Falling)" by Lone Justice, which gave me a chance to go back in this 'verse and figure out how Joe realised he was falling for Caitlin.

Most afternoons after sound check and before a show, Joe could be found taking a walk. Sometimes it was a means of clearing his head, getting himself psyched up for the show that night. Sometimes it was a way to explore a new city, sometimes an excuse to find a park, sit down and watch the world go by. He'd been doing it for years, had always enjoyed the solitude - after all, while being surrounded by his family all the time was great, a man did need some time alone. 

Except that recently, he'd acquired company. 

Caitlin had begun to join him on his coffee walks, offering her insight on the world going by around them, sometimes telling him funny stories about things he'd missed behind the scenes. Sometimes they traded stories about their lives before she'd joined the band. Sometimes they said nothing, just sat in companionable silence. 

Today it was one of those times where they were sitting on a park bench, coffees in hand, each lost in their own thoughts. As they watched, two kids, a brother and sister if he had to guess, threw a frisbee backwards and forwards, while in the middle of them, a large golden Labrador barked loudly as he tried to chase it. He made a funny sight, the frisbee flying faster than he could run and Joe felt himself grinning at the sight. 

Beside him, Caitlin laughed out loud and he turned his head to look at her. She was staring at the dog and the kids too, her lips curled up in a smile, her eyes dancing with delight. 

He looked at her, just like he'd looked at her dozens of times since she'd joined his band, and suddenly, his breath caught in his throat. 

She was beautiful, he realised. 

But it wasn't only that. 

It was the way she'd fit right into his life - his band, his songs, his coffee walks - without even missing a beat. The way she talked to him, the way he could talk to her. The magic they created when they sang together, the way that you could almost hear a pin drop during the finale song. 

It was everything about her and he couldn't believe he'd never noticed it before. 

He sipped his coffee, hoping that she wouldn't notice the sudden tremor in his hand. Every fibre of his rational brain told him that this was a bad idea, that he shouldn't fall for someone he worked with. 

His heart, however, knew it was a little too late for that. 

He tried to push the thought aside as they made their way back to the club but he found he could think of little else. He busied himself thinking of all the reasons why nothing could happen between them - their jobs and their ages being the two biggest - but the job at hand didn't make it easy, not when Caitlin's voice blended with his at every opportunity. 

Near the end of the show, when the two girls went offstage for a quick break, on impulse, he called for a piano only set, leaving just him and Cisco on the stage together. It was something they did every once in a while, something the crowd always loved, almost as much as he did. 

It was during his favourite song, approaching the bridge, that it happened. 

He looked off to the side of the stage and there she was. Caitlin, with a smile on her face that was different to any he'd ever seen he wear, a smile that was everything he hadn't realised he'd wanted until just that afternoon. 

Their eyes met and when he sang the rest of the song, he was singing to her alone. 

And as the rapturous applause rang out around him, he knew that was what he wanted to do for the rest of his life.


End file.
